Caught On Camera
by cleotheo
Summary: When Draco receives a new muggle camera as a birthday gift from his father-in-law, he struggles with the strange technology, resulting in an accidental recording of a private moment between him and Hermione. Lighthearted Dramione One-Shot.


**A/N - Just another fun little one shot. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sitting on his bed, Draco Malfoy carefully turned the brand new muggle camera over in his hands. The camera was a birthday present from his father-in-law, Richard Granger. Ever since Draco had started dating Hermione Granger, her parents, in particular Richard, had endeavoured to make Draco understand the muggle world their daughter came from. Even though Hermione was a witch, and her life was now in the wizarding world with him, her roots were in the muggle world and Draco could understand her parent's desires to remain a part of her life, and for her not to forget where she came from.

As for Draco, he'd welcomed delving into Hermione's past and learning about muggles. Ironically it was an idea he would have scoffed at when he was younger considering he was brought up in a very traditional wizarding household, however times had changed and Draco himself had long since stopped believing that muggleborns shouldn't be part of the wizarding world. Besides, Draco had thoroughly enjoyed his forays into the muggle world with Hermione's father.

However, the fancy camera was the first time Richard had given him muggle technology and Draco had to admit he was struggling to understand all the functions on the camera, which supposedly took normal muggle pictures and recorded videos. He'd read the accompanying instructions twice, and he was more confused than when he started. Richard had advised him to forget the instructions, as according to him they tended to confuse matters rather than explain them, and just experiment with the camera and see what happened. Which was exactly what Draco was trying to do, but he was wary of just pressing buttons in case he broke what was definitely an expensive gift from his father-in-law.

"Why can't these things be simple?" Draco muttered to himself as he turned the camera over again and one of his fingers caught a button, lighting up the screen.

Carefully Draco experimented with the camera, and even though he couldn't be totally sure, he thought he'd managed to snap a few pictures of the bedroom. Convinced he was finally getting the hang of things, Draco continued to press buttons and he almost jumped a mile when he pressed one button and the screen flickered before showing him. Draco scowled down at the camera, not sure how the image was capturing him when he was pointing the camera away from himself. Nor did he understand what the blinking red light in the corner of the screen meant.

"Maybe Hermione will know," he said with a confused shake of his head.

"Maybe Hermione will know what?" His wife's voice called from behind him as she entered from the bathroom, where she'd been for the last half hour.

Draco turned his head, fully intending to ask about the camera, but the question caught in his throat at the sight of his wife. Hermione had changed into a short, sexy black camisole edged with silver and her long brunette curls tumbled around her face. She was smiling seductively at him, and Draco knew he was about to receive yet another birthday present from his sexy wife.

"I take it from your silence that you like the outfit," Hermione said with a laugh.

"I more than like it, I bloody love it," Draco replied.

The camera in his hands forgotten, Draco absentmindedly placed it on his wife's dressing table as Hermione sauntered towards him. Rising to greet her, he pulled her into his arms, not realising the camera was pointing directly at the bed and he and Hermione were in the centre of the shot. Lowering his lips to Hermione's, he slowly edged down the strap of her camisole, exposing her breast to his eager hands. Sliding down the other strap and letting the garment fall to the floor, Hermione and Draco feel back on their bed, not realising the camera was still on and the red light was still blinking as Draco's birthday gift recorded every second of what happened in the Malfoys bedroom that evening.

* * *

"Can you actually use this contraption?" Lucius Malfoy asked his son, sounding slightly in awe as he gingerly held Draco's new muggle camera in his hands.

"It's actually quite complicated, but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it," Draco replied.

"It's certainly got a lot of buttons," Lucius remarked as he continued to examine the camera. "Wizarding cameras are much simpler."

"They are, but Richard likes to introduce me to new muggle experiences," Draco said.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for muggle technology," Lucius said warily. He admired his son for diving into a world he grew up knowing nothing about, but he'd held his views about muggles for a lot longer than his son and although he'd grown to love and admire his daughter-in-law, he really wasn't sure about embracing the muggle world she came from.

"Truth be told, neither am I," Draco confided. "I still haven't worked out how to really use it. I do know the green button turns it on and off."

While Draco headed off to make some tea, Lucius was left alone with his son's new camera. He'd fully intended to put it down, but as he did so his finger caught the green button and the black screen flickered to life. Lucius watched the view on the screen change as he moved the camera around. Wondering if he could work out how to take a picture, he held the camera up in front of him and pressed what the thought was the button to take the picture. However, when he pressed the button the screen flickered and suddenly Lucius found himself looking at his son's confused face.

Lucius gazed down at the camera in bewilderment as Draco's confusion onscreen continued. Then things got shaky and Lucius was treated to some random shots of the floor, wall and bed before the camera settled again. Only this time it wasn't just Draco on the screen, Hermione had appeared and she was wearing the slinkiest camisole that Lucius had ever seen. Not sure how to stop the scenes that were unfolding in front of him, Lucius found himself unable to look away as Draco and Hermione began to kiss. Draco then slid the strap of Hermione's camisole down and Lucius gasped when his daughter-in-law's perky breast came into view.

Knowing there was no way he should be watching whatever it was he was viewing, Lucius stabbed at a few buttons to try and stop the video. When the picture on the screen changed, Lucius breathed a huge sigh of relief as he thought it was the end of it. However, all he'd done was skip the recording on further, and instead of Draco and Hermione just kissing, he was faced with a view of them romping about on their king size bed. Pressing another button, Lucius was horrified when sound suddenly started coming from the camera in his hands. The sounds were unmistakably sexual, and Lucius found himself biting his lower lip as Hermione's feminine moans filled the air.

Between the moaning and the couple of snippets of footage he'd seen, Lucius couldn't help but be affected as his thoughts turned to Narcissa. Fortunately he was wearing his robes, so his situation wasn't evident, but it was becoming increasingly urgent as Hermione's continued moans from the camera sent waves of lust shooting through him. Suddenly he was eager to get back home and make Narcissa moan in the way Draco had made Hermione moan. Although first and foremost he had to shut off Draco's damn camera before his son returned and caught him in the act of unintentionally perving on his daughter-in-law.

It took Lucius a few more attempts before he remembered what Draco said about the green button also turning the camera off. Once the camera was off, Lucius placed it on the coffee table and he was just rising to his feet when his son returned with tea.

"Are you going somewhere?" Draco asked with a confused frown.

"Sorry Draco, I've got to dash," Lucius muttered, more relieved than ever that he hadn't removed his robes so his arousal was hidden from his son. "Something's come up and I've got to deal with it."

Muttering a quick goodbye, Lucius hurriedly left his son's house and returned home. Once home, he found Narcissa and dragged her straight to bed, where he succeeded in dragging out of her the same sort of passionate moans he'd heard coming from his daughter-in-law via his son's new camera.

* * *

"Cool!" Blaise Zabini enthused, holding Draco's new camera in his hands. "Can I have a go?"

"Do you know how to work it?" Draco asked his best friend, holding in a sigh at Blaise's exuberance. Even though they were adults, Blaise was still like a big kid at times and Draco didn't want him interfering and breaking his camera when he still hadn't really figured out how to use it.

"How hard can it be?" Blaise returned with an unconcerned shrug.

"I keep saying that, but apparently it's very technical," Hermione laughed from across the room.

"It is very technical," Draco argued, giving his wife a mock glare. "It's a very advanced camera."

"But it is still a camera," Hermione argued. "Surely you just point it and take a picture. How hard can it really be?"

"I'm with Hermione, it can't be too hard," Blaise said. "Here, I'll prove it. Draco go and sit with your wife and I'll snap your picture. It can be my birthday present to you."

"I thought my present was tickets to the quidditch next week," Draco said, even though he did as Blaise said and moved to sit next to Hermione on the sofa.

"This can be a little added extra," Blaise said, focusing on the camera and letting out a small exclamation of joy when he pressed a button and the machine sprung to life in his hands. "Now smile, folks."

Exchanging an amused look, Draco and Hermione smiled for a camera as Blaise pointed it in their direction and pressed a couple of buttons. On his side Blaise had no idea if he was actually taking pictures, but he wasn't going to admit that to Draco. So he carried on pressing buttons, until much to his surprise the scene on the screen in front of him changed and he was confronted with a bemused looking Draco. Blaise himself looked on in confusion as Draco disappeared only to be replaced by a shaky view of the Malfoys bedroom. The camera then steadied itself again and Blaise let out a low whistle as Hermione sauntered into view wearing a very sexy black camisole.

"Now what's going on?" Draco asked as he got to his feet and crossed over to his friend. "What are you up to Blaise?"

Blaise didn't answer as his eyes were glued to the small screen on the camera. Draco's eyes also feel to the camera as he reached Blaise's side just in time to witness himself sliding down the strap of Hermione's camisole, baring her breast to the camera.

"Whoa," Blaise gasped. "Nice tits, Hermione."

"Excuse me?" Hermione squealed indignantly. She was used to Blaise's flirting, and she was used to him completing her, even sometimes going as far as to call her sexy, but he'd never been so blatant in his appraisal of her assets.

"Sorry, what magnificent breasts you have, Hermione," Blaise corrected just as Draco swiped the camera from under his nose before he got to see anymore of Hermione's naked flesh. "Hey man that was just getting going."

"What was just getting going?" Hermione demanded as she shot to her feet. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea," Draco muttered, his eyes glued to the camera as he watched an exact replay of what had occurred between himself and his wife the evening before.

Storming over the room, Hermione snatched the camera from her husband and gasped at the sight that greeted her. Quickly figuring out the controls, she skipped through the footage and found every single second of their activities the previous night had been recorded.

"I don't believe this," she seethed, glaring up at her husband. "You've made a sex tape. Without my knowledge or consent, I might add. What were you thinking, Draco?"

"I didn't do that," Draco protested, gesturing to the camera. "I don't know how to do that."

"You looked pretty capable to me," Blaise quipped.

"Be quiet Blaise," Draco warned in a low voice, even though his eyes never strayed from his angry wife. "I mean it Hermione, I had no idea that was even on there. I'm still learning how to use it."

Hermione said nothing, but she took the video back to the beginning and watched it from the start. At once she could see that Draco had been telling her the truth. He'd clearly been confused by what was happening with the camera, but then she'd entered the room and distracted him. Hermione was guessing he'd just innocently put the camera down, never realising it was recording and had a perfect view of their bed.

"I accept it was an accident," Hermione said as she switched the camera off, but kept it in her hands. "And since we're the only ones who know about it, I'll forgive you. And Blaise, you better keep your mouth shut or I'll Obliviate your memories of this entire incident. In fact I might just do it anyway."

"There's no need, I can be quiet," Blaise said. "And I will never again mention your perfect breasts."

"Blaise," Draco snapped, his grey eyes flashing jealously as he turned to stare at his best friend.

"Relax Draco, it was just a joke," Blaise chuckled. "From this moment on, my lips are sealed. No-one will ever know how you used your new camera."

"Bollocks," Draco hissed as Blaise's words reminded him of earlier that afternoon when his father called round and was admiring the camera.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked warily, suspecting she wasn't going to like what her husband was going to say.

"I think my father might have seen the video, or at least part of it," Draco confessed.

"What? How?" Hermione demanded.

"He was looking at the camera earlier, then I went to make tea and when I returned he suddenly left," Draco replied.

"So, maybe he had an emergency," Hermione suggested.

"It was very odd," Draco said with a shake of his head. "He rushed off, saying something had come up that he had to deal with."

"I bet something had come up watching that little show," Blaise cackled dirtily.

"Oh god!" Hermione paled at the thought of her father-in-law not only witnessing the video Draco had accidently made, but getting aroused by it as well. She doubted she would ever be able to look Lucius in the face again.

"I'm sure it's not too bad, Hermione," Draco said soothingly.

"You better hope not, or else this was the last sex you're going to have for a while," Hermione seethed, shaking the camera at her husband. "I'm confiscating this until I'm sure you can be trusted not to make any more porn films. And I've decided, I really don't want to know if your father has seen this or not. I just want to forget the entire incident ever happened. Is that understood?"

"Of course," Draco said. "No-one will mention this again."

"They better not," Hermione warned, giving both her husband and his best friend a warning glare. "I've got a headache, I'm going for a lie down."

Taking the camera with her, Hermione swept out of the room, leaving Draco to deal with a humorous Blaise. Of course once Hermione had left, Blaise couldn't help but tease Draco relentlessly about the video. For the next hour, Draco was the butt of all of Blaise's jokes, but like the good friend he was, Blaise swore never to breathe a word of what had happened as he left for the evening. Trusting Blaise to keep his word, Draco headed off to find his wife and hopefully make amends for the sex tape he'd never intended to make.

Draco found Hermione lying on their bed, the camera in her hands as she viewed the video. Draco could tell what she was doing the second he entered the room as somehow she'd found the volume button and the sound of their lovemaking filled the air. Noting the way Hermione was biting her lower lip and the glazed look in her eyes, Draco realised his wife was turned on by what she was witnessing. As angry as she'd been at the discovery of the footage, she was clearly appreciating it now.

"I'm sorry again," Draco said as he perched on the bed beside his wife, tilting his head to get a view of the action on the small camera screen.

"It was an accident," Hermione replied with a shrug. "That much is obvious from the beginning of the video. I'm guessing you were going to ask me to help you before I distracted you."

"That was the idea, but then I turned around and I was so blown away by the sight of you that I almost forgot my own name," Draco said.

"Just as long as you didn't forget mine," Hermione chuckled, as Draco's low voice moaning her name floated from the camera.

"How many times have you watched this?" Draco asked his wife.

"A couple," Hermione admitted. "But you've got to admit, we look good together."

"I don't need to watch that to know we look good together," Draco laughed. "I've always known we look good together. But then again, we are good together."

"We are," Hermione agreed, her eyes never leaving the small camera screen. "I have to say Draco, this isn't bad for an accidental filming. Aside from one small part where all you can see is your backside for nearly five minutes, you've captured the action pretty well."

"That wasn't my intention," Draco said.

"I know," Hermione said with a smile as she ended the video. "And that's why I think we should delete this. It is pretty hot watching us together, but it's also pretty creepy. I don't need a video to show me what it's like to make love to my husband."

"You know, if it's the watching us together that turns you on there's always mirrors," Draco said as his wife deleted the video he'd accidentally made the previous evening.

"Mirrors?" Hermione questioned, turning the camera off placing it safely in her bedside drawer before turning back to her husband. "How may mirrors are we talking?"

"I suppose that depends how many different angles you want to see at once," Draco answered with a shrug. "Personally, I was just thinking a decent sized one."

"We'll see," Hermione said, the idea already running through her head. "But for now, I think we can make do without mirrors or videos."

"So I'm definitely forgiven then?" Draco checked with a grin.

"You're forgiven," Hermione confirmed as she gave her husband a searing kiss. "But I wouldn't complain if you felt the need to try and really make it up to me."

"I'm sure I can come up with something," Draco vowed with a smirk as he connected their lips for a second time and ended their conversation for the evening.

Even though Hermione had forgiven him, Draco still focused on making things up to his wife. Aside from sexual apologies, he spoke to his father and made Lucius vow never to mention it in Hermione's company. Lucius was only too happy to agree, and like Blaise he never spoke of the video and what he'd seen again. In the end only four people ever knew what Draco had accidentally taped on his new camera, and since Hermione then took the time to teach him how to use it properly, he never made another accidental sex tape, or any other sort of recording. The only sort of recordings he made were deliberate ones, and the one he made on his birthday was ancient history, although it was never forgotten about by anyone who had viewed it. No-one would ever forget the day Draco Malfoy had accidently made a sex tape.

 **The End.**


End file.
